Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use at campsites and like recreational facilities to facilitate sanitary disposal of recreational vehicle waste and provide a supply of potable water.
It is common practice at campgrounds and the like to provide drain fittings, for example, into which the contents of recreational vehicle waste holding tanks may be discharged through a suitable hose or the like. Generally, the hose outlet is placed directly into the drain fitting, usually without provision being made for subsequently flushing or cleaning the drain fitting or other components. The sanitary aspects of the known systems may, therefore, not always be entirely satisfactory.